


Pretty Boy

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I really love him, Like, Smut, With All My Heart, fUCK ME, read if you want, so like, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Uhhhhhh, you and Samandriel do it. Do I need to say more? Just read it lol.





	Pretty Boy

 I don’t remember where it started. Maybe it was when we first met. He had smiled a boyish grin, a grin that showed he didn’t know the cruelties of the world. His eyes were bright, and his uniform was dumb, but he was adorable and absolutely wonderful. He was sweet and kind, and he was exactly how I originally imagined angels to be like. Beautiful.

Maybe it was when he would look over his shoulder whenever I laughed so he could see me, thinking I didn’t know. I always knew. Sam and Dean would later constantly tease me about it, poking fun at my cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. I would tell them that it was nothing, that it was just friendship, but even then, I could feel my heart flip at the simple smiles he would give me.

Maybe it was the night we had to stakeout a group of vampires, sitting outside their nest as Sam and Dean ran inside. He had appeared in a mess, frantically looking for me. The boy had apparently been confused as to where I was and how to work the washing machine. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood, and when I asked why he didn’t just use his angelic powers to clean them, he turned a bright red, mumbling that he didn’t think about that. We had spent the next hour or so talking to each other, exchanging small smiles and awkward silences, the kind of awkward the only occurred when talking to your crush.

Or maybe it was the nights he had comforted me, bringing me out of my nightmares. Sometimes I would cry out for him in my sleep, he said. I must admit that he was comforting, someone I could trust over the others. He was the only one who understood what I had been through because he had been through that and worse. Those nights, he would just sit with me in my bed, comforting me just by being there.

Then, suddenly, I was head-over-heals for him, completely and utterly in love. It was everything he did. His smiles and laughs – really, it was more of a giggle. It was the way he sat and looked at me, the way he fiddled with his hands and ran his hands through his hair out of nervousness. It was the way he appeared out of nowhere, even in the most awkward of situations, when he was looking for one of us. Too many times, he had showed up in my room while I was getting dressed. He would immediately poof out, apologies in different languages falling out of his mouth.

And then, all of it led to this moment. Our bodies pressed as close as they could get, mouths inches apart. His hands rested on my back while mine were on his shoulders, shaking lightly. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled, beginning to pull away only for him to pull me tighter toward him. His hands moved towards my sides, his breathing heavy.   

“Please don’t be sorry. That was amazing.” I sighed and fell against him, putting my head on his shoulder.

“I- I didn’t mean to. I just- I don’t know. I couldn’t stand it.” My head replayed the last few moments. Samandriel and I were left alone in the bunker, and then, soon enough, I kissed him for the first time. I couldn’t help myself, and I felt terrible about it. Samandriel didn’t deserve a life like mine, and this was only going to make him stay longer. He didn’t deserve it.

Samandriel calmingly ran his hands along my sides, sighing in my embrace. “Hey, hey, trust me, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” I felt his face warm up, meaning he had blushed. “I had talked to Dean and Castiel about the _feelings_ I was feeling, and I don’t know. I watched some of those really romantic films everyone loves, and I was wondering what it would be like to do some of that stuff. Angels can never really do that, y’know, but since I’m cast out of heaven.” His sentence trailed off while his cheeks flared up again.

I moved back a bit, and Samandriel moved so his face was in front of mine again. I tilted my head a bit and smirked. “What’s it that you want to do?”

Samandriel stuttered out a mumbled mess of words before a simple wore spilled from his lips. “Sex.”

I grinned at the declaration and hummed lightly, looking over his shoulder to a clock that sat on the wall. “Well, we do have quite a bit of time,” I drawled out, pursing my lips, trying to hide how excited yet embarrassed I was. I just got to kiss the one boy in my life who I’ve loved romantically, and now he says he wants to go even farther than that. I was on cloud nine.

Samandriel shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, the inexperienced side of him coming out. “I’m not really sure what to do, though. I think Alfie’s done this before, but he won’t let me tap into that part of his memories.” I giggled lightly and nodded as he mumbled on about how even Dean refused to show him porn, claiming that he let Cas watch it once, and he hadn’t heard the last of it since then.

The boy seemed to ramble for a few minutes before I cut him off, pressing my lips against his. He stopped talking immediately, pressing into the kiss. I grinned into the kiss and slowly moved my hands down, pressing them against the chest and pushing him away. He took a deep breath of air and looked at me with starry eyes, his lips turning red already. “How about I show you what to do.”

Samandriel nodded breathlessly and let out a sigh. “Yes, please.”

I smiled and pressed a swift kiss against his lips before moving slowly, down his face and neck. I grinned as I reached the juncture between his shoulder and neck, sucking harshly on the skin before running my tongue over the new hickey. The unholy noises that fell from his lips only fueled my actions, a fire burning inside me.

My hands grasped the bottom of his shirt, tugging the light fabric up. Samandriel gasped quietly at the feeling of his skin against the cold air. I laughed and pulled away, pulling the shirt off of him. His stomach was toned, but he wasn’t muscular by any means. He was lean and tight, perfect.

My hands roamed the newfound skin, running over every dip of his skin. “You’re beautiful,” I mumbled against his skin as I pressed my lips against his shoulder again.

Samandriel laughed breathlessly and ran his hands across the expanse of my ass. “Shouldn’t _I_ be saying that?”

“I’m just callin’ it as it is, babe.” I moved back up, putting my face close to his. “And I’m callin’ that you’re pretty damn beautiful.”

Samandriel grinned, tilting his head a bit, studying me as I studied him. I pulled my hands back up, cupping his face with one while the other was on my shoulder.

I spoke slowly, letting him take in the words. “Can you take off your pants and lay on the bed for me?”

Samandriel quickly did as he was told, and he was on the bed in only a few seconds, his head on the pillow and his legs open so he could look at me. I let a smile overtake my face as I looked at him, enjoying the view.

“So, what _do_ you know about sex, Sammy,” I questioned, tugging my shirt over my head to expose my normal white bra. I silently wished I had something better, but it wasn’t the best idea to go running around hunting in lacy underwear that chafed in weird places. However, I knew it would be off soon, and Samandriel didn’t seem to care at all as his eyes took in the new skin.

“Uhm, well, y’know, the penis goes in the vagina and then sometimes there’s a baby.” His voice was wavering, and I giggled a bit.

I hummed for a second and pulled down my jeans, tossing them to the side as well. “That’s really all you know?”

“That’s all I’ve had to know,” he responded. His eyes greedily took in my form, his lips parting in amazement.

I smirked and nodded before moving forward, slinking onto the bed on all fours. Samandriel’s eyes never left me, making me feel a bit self-conscious. I made my way up the bed to his thighs, my arms on either side of him. “Are you sure you’re all okay with this,” I questioned, looking from his crotch to his face.

His lips were parted, and his breathing was deep. “Yes. I’m sure. Please.”

I nodded at the confirmation and moved my attention back to his clothed dick. He was wearing gray boxer briefs that were tighter than it was most likely supposed to be. He was excited, his dick pushing against the fabric in a way that did not seem comfortable.

I took a deep breath and hooked my fingers into the elastic of his briefs, pulling them down slowly. His cock stood tall for a second, falling towards his stomach a bit. I huffed at the sight, taking it in for a second. Samandriel had definitely chosen a good vessel.

I moved slowly, giving him the chance to tell me to stop if he wanted. My breath fanned over him making him shiver as I moved down, taking his head into my mouth. Samandriel gasped loudly and gripped the sheets, his back arching in pleasure. I bobbed my head leisurely, my tongue swirling around him. It wasn’t long before Samandriel’s moans filled the room. I groaned against him loudly, making him groan even louder. His body twitched, and his breathing caught for a second, so I pulled away quickly, sensing his release coming close.

Samandriel whined at my response, and opened his eyes back up, panting loudly. I ignored him, instead taking my time to drag my tongue up his stomach, tasting the unnaturally sweet sweat. I came face to face to him again and mumbled lightly, furrowing my eyebrows. “Why the fuck is your sweat so sweet?”

“I- I figured it would be better. Sweat doesn’t taste good, but I can – uh – change it, y’know.”

I grinned at that and shook my head. “You sure are something. Now, are you gonna let me fuck you, pretty boy?”

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out, moving his hands to grip my hips. I hummed in approval and slid myself up a bit, lined myself up with him with some help from him, and slowly sank myself down onto him. The groan of approval that left his lips had me smirking.

Samandriel closed his eyes quickly as I started bouncing, but I told him to keep them open. I wanted to watch him, and I did. The sight of him below me was amazing, and it was something I wanted to remember for a long time.

His lips were parted in a silent moan, red and wet with spit from kissing, his eyes had a dazed look across them, and sweat covered him from the humidity in the room, but it made him look even better, and even more delicious.

My hands were propped on his chest as I moved up and down on him, groaning lightly at the feeling. It was amazing. His length seemed to stretch me perfectly, hitting parts in me that I had never reached before. “Oh, baby,” I groaned, bending down a bit so I could capture his lips in a kiss again, biting down on his bottom lip. “You feel so good.”

“So do you, oh goodness,” his face twisted into a look of pure bliss, and I felt him twitch again.

“Don’t cum, Samandriel. Not yet,” I mumbled out, feeling my own release building up,

Samandriel groaned in response, shaking his head furiously. “I can’t, y/n, I can’t.”

I groaned and nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. “You can cum, Samandriel. Let go.”

I watched as his face upturned in pleasure, his groans filling the room quickly. He spilled inside me, but I didn’t mind, as I felt myself releasing quickly afterward.

Mumbles in a different language left Samandriel’s mouth, and he was shaking his head back and forth with a glazed look in his eyes. I steadied myself on him and pulled off of him, furrowing my eyebrows.

“Samandriel? Are you okay?”

Samandriel grinned at the questioned and nodded hazily. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

I grinned in response and let out a sigh of relief. I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arm around him for a few seconds, giving myself a moment to calm down. “I’m going to go take a shower. You can stay here or join me.”

“I wanna join you.”

“Then c’mon, pretty boy.”


End file.
